


Come Rain, Hail or Shine

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: Keith and Matt's Domestic Life [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Matt Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Married Matt Holt/Keith, Omega Keith (Voltron), Sick Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Matt Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: Keith is sick, and Matt looks after him. That's it, that's the fic.Matt finds him in their bedroom, so deeply buried in blankets that he almost misses him. A few of Matt’s clothes are in there too; the soft t-shirt and shorts he wore to bed last night, one of his shirts from work, and his softest hoodie. It’s a crude and pathetic imitation of a nest, and it makes Matt’s heart clench.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Series: Keith and Matt's Domestic Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	1. November 2018

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is one of the first fics I ever wrote, but I've been holding onto it for a long time, first, because I wasn't sure I wanted to post it, and then, later, because I felt I had improved and didn't want to publish low quality work. 
> 
> However, recently I've been feeling pretty 'meh' about my writing - like I'm not improving anymore - but I also know that my writing _could_ be better. Then, I remembered I had this in my drafts, and I rewrote it. 
> 
> I'm publishing both chapters together, as a reminder to myself that I _have_ improved in the year I've been writing. 
> 
> Feels a bit like I'm showing you my entire ass, I can _see_ mistakes already, but um, enjoy!
> 
> You can totally skip to the second chapter, if you'd like. They're just the same thing, so it's not like you'll be missing anything.
> 
> **CW for a brief anxiety/panic attack**

"Babe! I'm home!" Matt kicked his shoes off at the door. When he wasn't instantly greeted by Keith, he began to feel worried.

Walking further into the house, he noticed it was a bit messier than usual. Sure, Keith had the day off, but he was a pretty neat person. A weak cough came from the bed room.

Matts stomach dropped and he ran to the room. His omega was buried under a mountain of blankets. It looked like a half-hearted nest, but Matt wasn't sure if that was intentional or not. Keith wasn't really one for nests outside his heat.

"Oh Keith," he whispered, "how long have you been sick, baby." He sat at the edge of the bed, attempting to find a way under the blankets so he could see Keith properly.

"Th-three days," Keith stuttered. He could barely speak his voice was so hoarse. Keith hated being sick or 'showing signs of weakness'. He must have been trying his hardest to hide this from Matt. He felt awful, how had he not noticed Keith was this bad?

Matt finally pulled the blankets away from Keith a bit. His face was pale, but flushed on his cheeks. His nose was bright red as his hazy eyes stared at Matt. His usually pleasant scent was sour with sickness. Matt just wanted to smother him with his own scent and hopefully chase the illness away.

Matt placed his hand on Keith's forehead, although he could already tell he had a fever. "Go back asleep baby, I'm going to run to the store and grab some things."

When Matt got back an hour later, Keith was just as he left him. Matt put on the kettle to make some tea. He filled a bowl with water and ice, and got some wash cloths.

Bringing both these into the bedroom, he gently shook Keith awake. "Hi baby," he whispered.

Keith smiled at him, seeming a little dopey.

"I got you some tea for your throat and some cold wash cloths. Do you mind sitting up?"

Once Keith was tucked into Matt's side, Matt handed him his tea. He placed a cloth on the back of his neck. It was a sensitive area for Omegas, but prone to overheating.

Matt checked Keith's temperature. It was at 38.5 degrees Celsius (101 Fahrenheit). Definitely a fever, but not high enough for a doctor’s visit. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Dunno, yesterday?" Keith replied, nuzzling into his alphas chests.

"Do you want some soup?" Matt bit his lip, hoping he'd say yes.

All Matt got was a weak nod in reply. He realised that Keith must be pretty out of it if he's letting him fuss over him this much.

However, the moment Matt stood up, Keith started whining. "No, pl-please don't leave me alpha, I'll be good I promise," he cried.

Matt's heart broken into a million tiny pieces. "Oh no, shhh, you're okay baby, I'm right here, look, right here. I'm not leaving you I promise, never ever in a million years. Look baby, our rings, see? We're stuck together for the rest of our lives, in sickness and in health."

He showed the sobbing omega their intertwining hands, gold rings glinting in the afternoon sun. The diamond on Keith's engagement ring caught the light, sending little reflections throughout the room.

Although Keith calmed down, he was still latched onto Matt.

"How about this? I'll bring you out into the sitting room, and you can watch me make soup. Maybe I'll put on your favourite show for you, does that sound okay?"

Keith didn't protest, so Matt assumed it was. He swept his omega up, leaving most of the sheets and blankets on the bed. He'd have to wash them later. After making sure Keith was comfortable, Matt set about making soup. Their apartment was small, so Keith was always in his sights and Matt was always in Keith's.

Although Keith had his favourite show on, he spent more time lazily watching Matt than he did the show. After ten minutes, he fell asleep again, which Matt was glad for. He quickly rang Keith's Dads, they were supposed to be having dinner with them later but there was no way he was letting his omega out like this.

It was Antok who picked up, thankfully. If it had had been any of the others, Matt would be on the phone for several hours, describing every one of Keith's symptoms, listening to years’ worth of stories of sick baby Keith, and trying to convince them not to come over. The four alphas were very protective of their 'kit', and were still only warming up to Matt. Just as Antok started to ask questions, Keith let out a sleepy chirp, which quickly turned into a distressed whine when he didn't immediately see his alpha.

Hanging up on Antok mid-sentence (he'd have to apologize for that later) he rushed to Keith, rumbling to sooth him. "Hi," he whispered, gazing at Keith adoringly, "did you have a nice nap?"

Keith nodded weakly, nuzzling his alphas neck.

"Your soups ready sweetheart, let me get it for you, and some water."

Settling down with Keith curled up at his side, Matt couldn't help but be thankful for this blessing. Keith hated being fussed over, so Matt never really got to listen to the typical "provide and protect" alpha instincts calling him. He was more than happy to wait for times like these though, when he needed it.

Matt cuddled Keith closer, sharing their body warmth. Keith definitely seemed a bit better, now that he'd had his soup. "Come on, let's get you back to bed," he whispered, picking Keith up. He'd probably have to call into work sick tomorrow, but he'd gladly do it if it meant Keith would get better sooner.

Matt was married and mated to the most amazing person in the universe, and he was glad to spoil him whenever he got the chance.


	2. January 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now that that is out of the way, onto the better stuff!

“Honey!! I’m home!” Matt sings as he steps through the front door. He kicks his shoes off and hangs his jacket up, putting his briefcase on the floor. He’ll get it later. The apartment is surprisingly quiet. “Keith?” he calls. 

He wonders, briefly, if he’s got the day wrong. If Keith actually did have work today and had to stay back. But no, Keith would have texted him if that were the case, and he saw his bike when he parked.

“Babe?” Matt calls again, stepping into the kitchen. It’s empty too. Matt takes a deep breath and catches Keith’s lingering lavender honey scent. It’s fresh, but soured with pain and fear. “Keith!”

Matt finds him in their bedroom, so deeply buried in blankets that he almost misses him. Some of Matt’s clothes are in there too; the soft t-shirt and shorts he wore to bed last night, one of his shirts from work, and his softest hoodie. It’s a crude and pathetic imitation of a nest, and it makes Matt’s heart clench. 

“Keith?” he lowers his voice, keeping it softer. Some omegas love nesting, whether they’re in heat or not, but that has never been Keith. If he’s nesting now, it means he’s seriously ill, or injured. Matt inhales deeply again, but he doesn’t detect that tang of iron, only the overwhelming sourness. 

It takes Matt a moment to locate Keith’s head, and he’s relieved to see that he’s asleep, although it seems restless and fitful. He twitches and squirms, finger’s flexing as though trying to grab something. Matt brushes his hair, damp with sweat, from his forehead, and leans down to press a lingering kiss there. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” he murmurs, “What have you done to yourself?”

In all their years together, Keith has only been sick twice. But - while he isn’t ill often - when he is, it hits him like a freight train. The first time, Matt had nearly rushed him to the emergency room, but Ulaz had reassured him that it was normal. The man had been caring for Keith since he was a kid, so Matt trusted his judgement. Sure enough, Keith’s fever had broken, and he’d been right as rain, acting like Matt hadn’t thought he was on his deathbed just a few days ago.

Keith is a clingy sick, fuelled by fever dreams of his time in foster care before his dads found him, and of the time Shiro went missing. Matt doesn’t mind though, willing to do anything to get Keith through it. 

Matt presses another kiss to Keith’s forehead, the burning heat worrying him, and nuzzles his cheekbones and jaw against Keith’s. Their scents are already combined, both from their mating and their near-constant contact, but Keith could never smell too much like Matt. A small, primitive part of Matt wants to scent Keith furiously, until their skin rubs raw and their scent gland ache, to chase away that sourness that makes Matt’s stomach churn. 

The movement and scent of his alpha wakes Keith from his dreams, and he groans. He weakly struggles for a moment with the blankets but gives up far too quickly. “Matt?” he asks, without even opening his eyes. His voice is soft and raspy. 

“I’m here, sweetheart. How’re you feeling?” Matt murmurs, pulling at the blankets a little to free Keith’s hands. He grasps one and squeezes tightly. 

“Hot.” 

“Hell yeah, you are,” Matt grins, “But tell me something new.”

Keith snorts weakly and squirms again. “Stuck.”

Matt chuckles but stands so he can help Keith out of his nest. He’ll have to wash the sheets, but he’ll make Keith a nicer nest so he can be more comfortable. It takes him a minute, but he managed to unravel Keith from the layers of blankets and sheets. He’s unsurprised to see Keith is wearing his dad’s jumper, even though it no longer carries his scent. 

It’s the only thing of Ryan he has left, and it gets pulled out of the closet whenever Keith isn’t feeling great.

Now that Keith is freed, it’s obvious just how sick he is. His eyes are hazy, glazed over with exhaustion, and his skin is simultaneously shades too pale and flushed red.

“Come on, let’s get you in the bath while I rebuild the nest for you,” Matt says and he helps Keith stand, supporting his weight. He sets him on the counter while he fills the bath, helping him slip out of his jumper, and adds some bath salts Lance had left the last time he was over.

He helps Keith climb in, and after making sure he was situated in a way that wouldn’t let him accidentally hurt himself, he hurries back into their room to strip their bed and throw everything in the wash. 

One of the good things about living with an omega; they acquire a ridiculous amount of blankets and sheets. Every time they go shopping, Matt inevitably losses Keith, only to find him in the ‘Omega Supplies’ section. There, far too many omegas fall prey to the ‘Try Me” stand, where they can feel each individual blanket without rubbing their scent all over it. It’s a miracle if they manage to leave the building with only one new item.

Although Matt loves to tease, he really doesn’t mind. He would set aside a portion of his salary every month just for blankets, if Keith wouldn’t have taken offence to it. He insists on buying his own. 

Still, it means that even with a ridiculous number of sheets and blankets in the wash, they have more than enough clean ones to completely rebuild the nest. To build several nests, in all honesty. 

He pulls out their softest ones. Although his skin isn’t as sensitive as Keith’s, Keith has said it enough times for him to remember. He dumps all the supplies on the bed and pokes his head into the bathroom to make sure Keith is okay. His eyes are closed, but he doesn’t seem to be in danger, so Matt lets him rest for a few minutes more. 

Nests are stereotypically an omega thing, but it isn’t unusual for betas or alphas to make them too. Matt can make a basic one, and while he is sure Keith will change a few things about it, fluffing pillows and switch blankets, he doesn’t mind. It’s for Keith’s comfort, after all, not his own.

The nest is easy enough to make, and soon he’s back in the bathroom with Keith. He hasn’t fallen asleep thankfully, and he opens his eyes as soon as Matt crouches beside him.

“Want me to wash your hair?” Matt asks, already rolling up his sleeves. Keith nods. Matt gently helps him wet his hair and starts massaging his scalp. Keith trills softly and a weak purr rises in his throat. It always makes Matt’s heart pound and his head spin, when Keith lets his guard down enough to make those instinctual sounds. It reminds him that Keith _chose_ him. Out of everyone throwing themselves at him, Keith saw something he liked in Matt, and let him stay. He lets himself be vulnerable with Matt, in a way he never did with anyone else. It’s such a humbling thought and it makes Matt giddy. He’s so in love with Keith and falling deeper every day, if it is possible.

Matt lathers his hair in conditioner, gently scritching his nails against his scalp. Keith sighs and sinks lower into the bath. Matt helps him rinse off, and lets him use his arm for leverage as he lifts himself out. 

Keith dries himself, and changes into fresh pyjamas. He usually lets his hair airdry, but Matt isn’t taking any chances. He blow-dries it, while Keith sits in front of the mirror. 

Matt presses a kiss to the top of his head once he’s done, and helps him stand to take him back to bed. Keith presses in close, shivering despite his fever. “Come on, back to bed.” 

With Keith settling into the nest, fluffing a few pillows and bringing Matt’s things nearer to where he’ll rest his head, Matt puts on some tea for him. He sets it on a tray, with snacks and water for them both, and brings it to their bedroom. Later, he’ll make soup, and maybe they’ll sit in front of the tv and watch Keith’s favourite movies, but for right now, Keith needs him, and Matt would do anything for his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this could have been 5k+, but I didn't want it to be too much longer than the first fic, since longer doesn't necessarily mean better.
> 
> I know it isn't perfect, but I don't really care about being perfect, I care about learning.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (I'm always paranoid that people will stop reading this series since its pretty much the same thing over and over again; Matt looking after Keith, _but_ I need to remind myself that I write this for _me_ )


End file.
